Coffee
by caliblade
Summary: Sonic has coffee, too much coffee. What do you think will happen when Sonic has coffee, too much coffee
1. Date

** Eggman base**

"Yeah! We're finally going on a date!" said Amy who was very excited. "Only if you'll get off my back" said Sonic as he tries to get passed Amy to try and hit Dr. Eggman. "Okay! Meet me at noon! Or Else!" said Amy as she lets Sonic through. Sonic walked up to Eggman and kicked him in the **shin** then grabbed Amy and ran out of the base.

Meanwhile Eggman was hopping around from the pain then accidentally slipped and hit his head on the self-destructed button **(ONLY TO BE USED AS A LAST RESORT)** then exploded

**Station Square**

"Remember Sonic! My house, At Noon!" yelled Amy "Okay Amy!" said Sonic as he walked away thinking 'I can't believe I did this'

**The Next Day  
**

"Oh! Sonic! I can't believe we're going out!" screamed Amy. "Okay Amy lets just make this quick" sighed Sonic."Sonic. Don't you think you'll try to ditch me this time" said Amy as she shows Sonic a pair of handcuffs. 'Darn!' thought Sonic

"Hey Amy. I'm getten kind of hungry" said Sonic. "Me too. Lets get something to eat" said Amy. Sonic then noticed a small Hot Dog stand. "Hey Amy, lets eat there" said Sonic pointing to the Hot Dog Stand. "No Way Sonic! We're going to eat at a real restraunt" said Amy as she yanked on the handcuffs that were attached to her and Sonic

**Inside the Restraunt **

"Trust me Sonic. Your going to love it here" Said Amy. "Really?" said Sonic. Just then a waitriss walked up to them "Hi, How may I take your order" she said. "Yeah. We'll each take the special order" said Amy. "Very well" said the Waitriss. "So... Whats the special order?" asked Sonic as he poured a pot of coffee for Amy and Himself. "Easy. Its Pasta!" said Amy as she adds suger to here cup of coffee. "Really..." said Sonic as he started to drink his cup of coffee

* * *

Sonic just had his first cup of coffee! What's going to happen next? And where is my other sock? 

Stay Tuned Folks

(Any Flames will be used to prepare Amy's and Sonic's pasta)


	2. Coffee

"Okay, heres your Pasta!" said the waitress. "Thanks" said Amy as she took a big bite of spaghetti.

"Hey Sonic! This stuff is great! Try some!" said Amy. Sonic tried some. 'AHH! This stuff tastes disgusting! What in it?' thought Sonic as he forced himself to swallow it. Sonic looks at the cook. The cook was cooking some food then stared to scratch his hair and white stuff (dandruff and maybe headlice) came out and fell in the food then he continued to cook the food but every second he had to scratch his hair and this white stuff (dandruff and maybe Headlice) came out and fell in the food. 'Maybe I'll wash out the taste with some coffee every time I'll take a bite of the stuff' thought Sonic as he drank an extra cup of coffee

Later… 

"Well Sonic, I'm full so let's go" said Amy. "Yeah! Amy, I'm ready to go, so come on lets go now! So we can go!" said Sonic in a really fast-toned voice. Amy then noticed Sonic's eyes were twitching. "Uh… Sonic?" asked Amy. "Yes what is it Amy? What is it that you want to ask me?" interrupted Sonic in a fast voice just like before. "How much coffee did you have" Continued Amy. "Just 1,2,4,5,10-hundred" Sonic with a fast voice. "Okay… Let's go back to my house" said Amy in a weirded-out voice. "Thought you'd never ask" said Sonic as he lifted up Amy and ran off just like that

**In front of Amy's house**

"Uh…Thanks Sonic for the date, but I think you had a but too much coffee" said Amy. Sonic only stood there with a big dorky grin and his eyes twitching. "Uh…Here let me just take off the handcuffs" said Amy. Amy was taking the key out and was just about to unbuckle the handcuffs that held Sonic and her together until… "Thanks Amy for unbuckling the handcuffs!" Said Sonic as he ran off.

The handcuffs where still attached to him and Amy. Sonic didn't notice this because he was under the effects of coffee. Sonic was running towards the mountain and Amy was…well…being dragged along the ground behind Sonic…


	3. Read it

* * *

Sonic heads toward the mountain. Up ahead, there was a steep slope covered with sharp, jagged rocks. Sonic starts to run up the slope. Amy, Still being dragged along the ground. Well… you get the picture… 

Sonic then runs towards the ocean. 'Great, the water will stop Sonic' thought Amy as she looked ahead. Sonic kept running towards the ocean until… he started to run on water!

**Eggman Base**

"Ho ho ho!" said Eggman with his Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really stupid laugh.

"With this new battleship. I Eggman is invincible!" Continued Eggman. "Why? Dr Eggman?" said one of the robots. "Why? You say? Well… Its because I'm a dodo-brain-I mean… Everyone knows Sonic can't swim. So I built this ship so he'll never reach me!" Said Eggman.

Just then Sonic appeared running on water and smashed right through the ships hull. "How…did…he…do…that" said Eggman as the ship fill with water and starts to sink…

**Later**

Sonic runs up another mountain (with jagged rock) with Amy still being dragged behind. At the top he jumps off the edge and guess where he lands… That's right, he lands on…

**Angel Island**

Knuckles was laying there without a care in the world, until he noticed Sonic running towards him… but it was too late… Sonic runs Knuckles over. "Sonic, you get back here!" Yelled Knuckles angrily with a big footprint on his face. 'Was that Knuckles?' thought Amy. Sonic ran off the edge of Angel Island and headed towards Station Square…

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! 

Final chaper coming up!


	4. Ending

After Sonic ran around the world so many times I lost count at 9679769474336546769748653653125432645736786538365756256732576587234132797976.  
Amy noticed Sonic was starting to slow down.

Station Square Freeway 

Sonic ran through the town. He ran past Police Scanners, but the Scanners never picked up any signs of Sonic passing them

**Station Square**

Sonic started to feel sleepy as he slowed down some more. Sonic ran along the main road. Knocking over any cars that got in the way. Eventually Sonic stopped in front of Amy's House and fell asleep. Amy looked forward and opened her eyes and noticed Sonic sleeping there. Amy took out her Key and unlocked the handcuffs and stood up. There was Amy all scratched and bruised, her clothes were all ripped and dirty. She looked at Sonic and said: "Sonic!" in a mad voice "That was the best date ever!" in a happy voice. Amy walks back to her home and Sonic just lied there sleeping.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Sorry I can't make this story longer. I just my habit to do these things with humor stories. Plus I'm getting stressed recently. And don't tell me to not push myself when stressed


End file.
